One-Shot Mi nueva mascota Craig x Kenny
by The-Killer-Okumura
Summary: -S-Stripes.- Le señale la jaula donde suele encontrarse, el al ver mis lagrimas, la forma entrecortada en la que dije el nombre, le dio a entender que sucedía. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y cuando por fin llego la miro y, sucesivamente, se giro para verme llorar, yo mientras estaba sentado en mi cama, con mi chullo tapándome la cara.


En una habitación, con la puerta y ventana cerrada, se encontraba un chico de 16 años de edad. Ese chico era Craig Tucker, o Fucker debido a su usual forma de dirigirse a todos mostrando el dedo de en medio. Craig estaba deprimido, la razón; Su pequeña Stripes amanece muerta así como así.

-No puedo creer que te hayas ido, si anoche estabas perfecta.- Susurre viendo a mi Stripes, no me atrevía a enterrarla, ni moverla de lugar.

* Crack *

Un sonido me hizo volver a la realidad, me gire y vi de donde venia; no la puerta… la ventana, la abrí y lo siguiente que recibí fue… una piedra que me dio en el ojo.

-¿¡Quien carajos me aventó la puta piedra?!- Pregunte, gritando lo más enojado que podía estar. Me estaba sobando el ojo cuando oí otro ruido; era como algo metálico estrellándose levemente contra algo, una pared tal vez.

-Perdóname Craigui, no te vi venir cuando la avente.- Risitas, ¿"Craigui"?... McCormick. Me gire y comprobé mis sospechas, ahí estaba Kenneth con su típica sonrisa, y parka naranja, sentado en mi cama.

-Hay dios, debí suponer que eras tú, McCormick.-

-No Craigui, ya no me digas así.-

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?- Le pregunte irónico, ya conocía su respuesta. Me acerque y recibí lo predecible; un abrazo cariñoso y el restregándose como un gatito. "Maldito, me tientas" pensé y, la verdad, eso no me molesta, y en un momento así… Lo había olvidado, Stripes se había "ido", por así decirlo. No sé qué paso, ni en qué momento, pero le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo a mi Kenny, y hasta hice más fuerza… no quería que se alejara de mí en estos momentos. Es obvio que él se sobresalto, jamás le había correspondido un abrazo de juego, pero de juegos que usa para seducir a alguien, luego hasta yo lo abrazo con cariño y él me corresponde. Temiendo algo levanto su cara hasta la mía y hablo con una de sus voces más serias… como la que usa para Misterion.

-¿Craig?... ¿Qué tienes?- Me pregunto separándose, limpiándome, en el proceso, algunas lagrimas… lagrimas, "genial", que Kenny me vea llorar es "fantástico".

-S-Stripes.- Le señale la jaula donde suele encontrarse, el al ver mis lagrimas, la forma entrecortada en la que dije el nombre, le dio a entender que sucedía. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y cuando por fin llego la miro y, sucesivamente, se giro para verme llorar, yo mientras estaba sentado en mi cama, con mi chullo tapándome la cara.

-Craig, ya no llores… oye, se que estas triste pero pudo ser peor.- ¡¿Peor?! Como me dice que pudo ser peor, ¡¿Qué cosa puede ser peor que perder algo que has cuidado toda tu vida, has alimentado y dado cariño?!

Eso fue todo, me abalance contra McCormick importándome un carajo el estar llorando, solo tenía ira y la quería sacar y si lo mataba en el proceso no me importaba… el podría revivir luego, lo deje en el piso con mis manos en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Como suponía, mis lágrimas caían en la cara de Kenny.

-¡¿Como pudo ser peor, Kenny?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo?!- Kenny puso su mano en mi mejilla, era cálida, y eso que no traía el guante.

-P-pudo… ser Rubí… tu padrastro… tu mamá… o… y-yo.- jadeando por la falta de oxigeno hablo, y con eso ultimo el también libero unas lagrimas, yo lo deje de retenerlo en el piso para abrazarle. Ambos sollozábamos, pero no dejábamos de abrazarnos, a veces Kenny podía dejar de estar de puta para ser tierno, cálido y comprensible, algo que creí solo hacía con Karen… Karen, la única razón de vivir de Kenny, si algo le pasa a ella Kenny se transforma en Misterion para protegerla.

-Pendejo, tú no te puedes morir… ¿Quién se encargaría de cuidar a Karen?- Le saque una sonrisa, esa sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mi también. Bostezamos, nos sentamos en el piso, sin dejar de abrazarnos y dijo;

-La cuidarías tu.- Beso de piquito y yo me sonrojo como tomate. Me limpie las pocas lágrimas que tenia, al igual que Kenny.

-Además… ¿a quién podría… tener yo para que fuera mi novio?- Listo, sonrojado a más no poder, maldita sea mi piel pálida.

-Oww, mi Craigui… tienes razón, ¿Quién te haría gemir y pedir por mas, y más fuerte, que yo?... Nadie.- eso es todo; burla, abrazo, beso, con pasión, y mirada de deseo, de las que desvisten, amerita la seña típica de todo Tucker.

-Oh cállate pendejo… lo mismo digo.- Le mande una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, juro que este idiota era el único, o uno de los pocos, que me podían hacer sonreír y reír a carcajadas.

Nos estuvimos abrazando, y besando más que nada, unos 20 minutos, para mí fueron años, pero daba igual siempre y cuando fuera con mi McCormick.

-oye…- Volteo a verme, Kenny, cuando le hable, paramos de besarnos porque nos habíamos quedado sin oxigeno.- ¿Cómo entraste?, tenía la puerta principal cerrada, y además soy el único en casa; mis papás, y Rubí, fueron a ver a mi abuela.- Que pregunta, creo que era obvia la respuesta, Kenny me lo dio a entender al rodar los ojos y soltar una leve risita.

-Sencillo, mi Craigui.- Odio y amo que junte nuestras narices, malditos y benditos besos esquimales.- Como sabía que no me ibas a abrir la puerta, supuse que si me ponía a aventar piedras a tu ventana la abrirías, porque casi nunca sales de tu cuarto. Cuando te alejaste y la dejaste abierta, aproveche para poder subir, usando la escalera de tu papá. De nuevo, perdón por lo del ojo.- Oww, cara de perrito que suplica, como decirle que no a eso… pero lo del ojo le iba a costar caro.

-Bien McCormick, te perdono… si…- pobre, se estaba emocionando- me dejas ser el de arriba dos semanas y me das… otro de tus malditos besos esquimales.- Sonrojo nivel puta inexperta y una sonrisa de engreído por parte de la experta, retirada. Como le pedí lo volvió a hacer, pero el mal nacido a parte me dio una leve mordida haciéndome gemir. Sonrisa victoriosa del de parka y sonrojo de parte del de chullo… yo.

-Mmm… déjame pensarlo… ok mi Craigui, acepto si tú me dejas ser tu nueva mascota, créeme… te hará bien.- Vale, eso era la mayor de sus insinuaciones… no la iba a desaprovechar. Lo tire a la cama mientras lo besaba con pasión, baje a su cuello y pase de los besos a mordidas que lo hacían suspirar y me ponían a mil. Fui quitándole la parka, mientras él me quitaba mi chaqueta azul y pasaba a masajear y mordisquear mis pezones, joder, me estaba haciendo gemir el hijo de puta, pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Bruscamente le di vuelta para que el quedara abajo.

-Te recuerdo quien es el de abajo aquí, McCormick.- Le dije introduciendo mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior… "este ya esta duro" pensé mientras movía su miembro de arriba abajo con mi mano. Con toda mi fuerza le saque los jeans que traía, junto con los bóxers… ¿de Misterion?... mejor no digo nada, yo uso de Red Reacer.

-Aaah… Craig… ¡aah!- fue lo último que oí cuando me lo metí todo a la boca, moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo, metí mi lengua por el orificio y fui lamiendo por dentro, mientras veía como Kenny gemía y suspiraba, pareciera llegar al clímax… pero no, si se iba a correr lo haría cuando yo lo hiciera. Rápidamente me lo saque de la boca, no sin antes darle un beso a la punta y oír un quejido por parte de mi McCormick. Chupe tres de mis dedos, aunque quería verlo chupar algo para calentarme el triple de lo que ya estaba, oírlo gemir me pone. Con una sonrisa picara se los metió a la boca, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos levemente y, mi parte favorita, besándolos cuando los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos. Un dedo adentro y el soltó un quejido por la intromisión, hice círculos hasta que lo sentí suficiente para poder meter otro. Segundo dedo, seguido de su quejido de dolor y placer, hice tijeras adentro, los metía y sacaba como sus movimientos me lo decían. Ultimo dedo, al fin, ya quería entrar, metía y sacaba como loco mis dedos de su culo, los saque.

-Déjame verlo.- Le pedí de la forma más delicada que mis deseos por entrar y partirlo a la mitad me dejaron. Kenny, al verme tan deseoso y temiendo preguntar intuyo a que me refería, hizo lo que le pedí; se abrió de piernas y estiro su dilatada entrada para dejarme verla… rosada, estirada... joder, me estaba poniendo de solo verla. Escupí un poco en ella y metí mi lengua haciéndonos gemir, a Kenny por la intromisión de mi lengua y a mí por el contacto de su piel por sobre mi ropa en mi miembro, maldito pantalón. Me harte, me saque el pantalón, coloque la mano de Kenny en mi miembro para que lo sintiera palpitar, y se prepara para que lo venia, mi miembro y el de Kenny son del mismo tamaño… pero el de Kenny es centímetros más largo y el mío más grueso. Ya sin el molesto bóxer, ni el pantalón, pude empezar la verdadera gloria. Empecé poniendo la punta en el pequeño orificio y cuando estuve a punto de meterlo todo de una sola estocada… oí algo… ¿Stripes?

Me gire a ver su jaula y ahí estaba ella… moviéndose en su rueda, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, y en la de Kenny… pero al darnos cuenta de que nos interrumpió en nuestro mejor momento… la sonrisa se borro, volví a posicionarme… cuando;

-Craig, volvimos del acilo.- "Puta suerte" pensé en mis adentros mientras mi pareja lo susurraba, nos miramos fijo, ambos sonreíamos, cinco minutos luego, nos besamos y en menos de lo que tarda el culón de Cartman en comer, que es poco, nos vestimos. Aun estábamos sudados y yo me quede con ganas de más… pero ya luego lo repetiríamos, tenía dos semanas. Un silencio nos invadió, para mí era cómodo, para Kenny no, puesto que lo rompió.

-Oye, Rejoice Craigui, Stripes está vivo. Probablemente estaba durmiendo, y tu llorando por nada -. Comenté Rienda, Yo también Rey y lo abraza.

-Cierto, no le digas a nadie, que ya sabes que tu eres el único que debe verme mostrar emociones.- Me dio un beso y se levanto, moviendo el trasero frente a mi cara, mostrándome como me perdí de entrar en él.

-Bueno, nos vemos Craigui, tu nueva mascota se va.-

-Adiós McCormick, ya luego te saco a pasear con la correa.- Se paró de golpe… no sé porque, solo le dije… oh. Se me abalanzo y me beso como perro encelo, se detuvo cuando nos falto aire. Beso en la frente y se fue susurrando "Mas te vale comprar un bozal, no sabes cuando me puedo poner agresivo" maldito, sexy y apuesto sadomasoquista… amo a mi nueva mascota.


End file.
